


You Should Be Here

by GlassAlice



Series: Voltron Amino Weekly October Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, OctoberPrompts2k17, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Voltron Amino, Whump, because i worked hard on that metaphor, i don't think anyone has noticed, implied comfort, read closely, so i made it a tag, the video game is a metaphor, the video game is part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: After Shiro left, as Lance started to come to Keith with his insecurities, there was a small part of him that nursed a secret hope. A hope that perhaps Keith had seen past his paper facade. A hope that Keith could see Lance for himself, as frightening as that thought might be. But all that had changed when Shiro returned. Lance wasn’t Keith’s right hand.If he was, Keith wouldn’t have left.





	You Should Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> -Week 4- Happy Birthday Keith fic
> 
> Here's week 4, and also full of my season 4 feels so ...all the 4's I guess. Inspiration for this fic came from [this comic](https://aarspi.tumblr.com/post/166418363752/so-ever-make-something-that-actually-compelled) by aarspi on Tumblr 
> 
> This was mostly cathartic for me and very self serving. I'm sorry for the emotional trauma I've inflicted on these boys TT_TT

Killbot Phantasm flashed on the screen as Lance smashed down on the right trigger, struggling to pull off his combo. He sat slumped and cross-legged on his floor, back turned to his bed, console set up across from him in a clutter of converters that Pidge and Hunk'd rigged up. 

Recently, video games were his only consolation during the war, his place to escape all the shit that seemed to be hitting the fan right and left. Lance played to blow off steam -- in the same way Shiro used the training room, Hunk cooked, and Pidge sat at her computer doing whatever Pidge did. 

The same way Keith left. 

Lance tried to brush off his dark thoughts, forcing his eyes to stay focused on the screen in front of him, but his brain just wouldn’t shut up today. Lance knew he had flaws. Who didn’t? He was self-aware enough to know his own shortcomings. He knew he came on strong. He knew he jumped into new things without thinking. But his fatal flaw, the one that put him in greatest jeopardy, was his heart. It loved too readily, trusted too quickly, and shattered too easily. 

It was that heaviness in his chest he was trying to ignore at this very moment.

Lance made friends hard and fast, giving complete strangers full access to his whole being, and anyone with that kind of access could crush his soul and stomp on his heart if they so chose. And they had. Lance didn’t want to remember all the times he’d been hurt by those he earnestly trusted and who had so effortlessly betrayed his generous heart, his kindness shattered in shards of broken promises. So Lance built walls, a carefully constructed persona of confidence and paramour that protected his innermost being. But like always, Lance made a misstep.

The boss cast a fireball cutting his entire team’s health in half, Lance selected _cure_ on the action menu, then had his whole team drink restore viles. _Heh, if only things could be solved that easily in real life._

Lance thought that maybe, just maybe, he and Keith had become close enough to call themselves friends. After Shiro left, as Lance started to come to Keith with his insecurities, there was a small part of him that nursed a secret hope. A hope that perhaps Keith had seen past his paper façade. A hope that Keith could see Lance for himself, as frightening as that thought might be. 

The horned boss threw his head back and cackled on screen before lunging forward, their claws swiping at his highest level character. The attack was too much for his already weakened Samurai and the avatar fell down, health bar at zero. Lance used his last revive stone to bring him back. 

But all that had changed when Shiro returned. That buried wish, a blossom of acceptance once creeping to the surface, was unceremoniously hewn from that place in his heart. Lance was fooling himself. Allura had lied about his role as Red Paladin, gaming him to gain his compliance, manipulating him to preserve Voltron. Lance wasn’t Keith’s right hand. 

If he was, Keith wouldn’t have left. 

Or maybe he left because he just couldn’t stand having Lance for support anymore. He'd tried so hard to help Keith fill in his new role, ignoring the ache in his heart that said Lance was losing a part of himself in the process. But it was for Keith. Surely Keith had valued his assistance? But no. Keith was Shiro’s right hand through and through, defaulting to Shiro’s orders over Lance’s advice without a moment’s pause. There was no room for Lance, no place for him to belong anymore. 

The demon built up power for a whole turn and Lance casted protect on his party, holding his breath as the massive attack threw all his characters into critical condition. His Samurai completely succumbing to the attack, fell over; KO flashing over the sprite’s prone body. He cursed under his breath.

Lance secretly regretted Shiro’s return, and felt awful about it. He knew he was repugnant for wishing Shiro away after all he’d been through, but he couldn’t control the turbulent emotions that stirred deep inside of him. After Shiro disappeared, Lance dreaded his inevitable homecoming, but not for fear of losing that closeness with Keith. Lance was certain Shiro’s arrival would mark the day he stopped being a member of Voltron, the lions traded to the most talented members. He feared the loss of that connection, the inevitable uselessness, having nothing to offer but to stay back to help Coran with the castle. Since the day they found Blue there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told Lance he was replaceable. 

His Samurai still laid uselessly on the floor as his Healer cast cure, _again_. He pressed down rapidly on the _A_ button, the Alchemist’s charge attack combo climbed with every button smash. The boss countered with a normal attack on his Ranger and its health blinked red at him beeping annoyingly, he switched it out for his Rogue. 

He wished he could return to the simple naivete of fearing the loss of his lion. It was better than the fear that had replaced it--becoming a nobody. Worse, becoming a nobody to _Keith_.

Hunk had slowly been drifting further and further away from him. The Garrison trio was still intact, but the Lance position had been upgraded with a new member, whom Hunk referred to as “Lance 2.0”. The smarter, cooler, rebel fighter Matt, who had Allura blushing at all his dumb pickup lines. Allura never blushed at _his_ dumb pickup lines. 

But it was Pidge that blindsided him. Now that Pidge had her real brother back, she stopped coming to him to help her dig through her trash pile of a room or borrow his nail polish. Losing Pidge to Matt was a blow he wasn’t expecting. He thought they were just starting to get closer, Garrison buddies turned Voltron Paladins turned friends. But Pidge was just using him as a surrogate, and now that Matt, who everyone favored, had returned he had effectively taken Lance’s place in the entire Castle. Completely and wholly.

The Rogue's power bar filled to max and Lance selected its power attack, he mashed the _A_ button as fast as he could, the Rogue’s staff hitting the boss over and over for a full combo. The sprite did a cool flip before landing back in line with the others. 

Lance was homesick now more than ever. There was no point in him being here anymore. If Allura could take over the Blue Lion, maybe Matt could take over Red. Or Keith would come back to reclaim his lion and Lance could be free.

Lance could go home.

But go home to what?

He desperately wanted to see his family again, but how could he go back to a normal life when he knew the Galra were out there? That the Galra might come for Earth? Would he be happy again if he was home? _Well, it’s not like I’m happy here._

Shiro didn’t need him. Keith was with the Blade. Pidge and Hunk had a new Replacement Lance. And Allura...well Allura would probably be glad to be rid of him and his jokes.

The boss breathed fire on what was left of his party, KO’ing his Healer immediately. Lance clicked through the action menu only to find his restore vile supply empty. He growled at the game and placed all his remaining characters on attack in a last ditch effort. The boss got to go first, leveling his team. _You Died_ pulsed across the screen lighting up the room in flashes. He threw his controller down and raked his fingers through his hair, leaning back against the edge of his bed.

Maybe he’d start a blog, become a conspiracy theorist and tell everyone about his alien abduction. He could be famous for being crazy, have his fifteen minutes of fame. It was more than what he was doing here. 

He was tired of sitting alone in his room, or training with bots all day. Lance pushed the power button on the GameFlux to shut it down. Pressing on his bent knee, he pushed himself up to standing. He’d talk to Coran, maybe Coran would understand him, listen to him.

He left his room, where the game console was temporarily placed, the bright lights of the hallway briefly blinding him. 

Coran was huddled with Shiro and Allura as they intently discussed plans over a starmap covered with Galran writing, moving slowly across it, tracing their movements.

“Hey Coran, do you have a minute?”

“We’re a bit busy here, number three,” Coran intoned, shifting the map and clicking a few settings into place before his eyes flitted up to Lance, “but what is it?”

Allura looked up at him waiting. Shiro looked impatient and ready to kick him out.

“I was hoping to talk to you alone...” Lance trailed off, eyeing his fellow paladins.

“Nonsense, we don’t have much time till our next mission. There’s still so much plan. Why don’t you just tell me now?”

Lance hazarded a quick look at Shiro and thought of a hasty lie. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands deep into his pockets leaning back on his heels, “I was just thinking…” Shiro’s glare deepened and Lance looked down at his shoes, “Uh,” he coughed, “I guess there’s this girl I met at our last stop on the Voltron tour and she was really cute and it was her birthday so I just wanted to get your advice, maybe I can send her something through space mail since she’s such a big fan of the red paladin.”

Shiro perked up at his words, “Oh, maybe she likes the red paladin because they share a similar birthday,” he mused.

Lance’s face contorted in confusion as he tried to make sense of Shiro’s words, “But my birthday is in July, it’s gotta be, like, late October. Probably around... the 23rd by now.” Lance calculated quickly in his head.

Shiro’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake, “Oh, right. I was thinking of Keith. Are you sure it’s actually the 23rd?” 

Lance wilted, catching onto Shiro’s mistake. The red paladin. _Keith_ , not _him_. Even with Keith gone, Lance tried desperately to support Shiro as the Black Paladin the way he had when Keith was still here, yet Shiro still thought of Keith as his right hand, as the red paladin.

Shiro’s eyes softened and he brought his good hand to scratch at his chin, “Then that means today’s Keith’s birthday. I wonder if he knows?”

Lance was deep in his head. Was he anything at all to Shiro, besides a loudmouth flirt? Shiro probably wished Lance was the one that left the team. Well, maybe he’d get his wish.

“Oh, Keith’s Deca-Phoeb cycle is today? I’ll have to send a message to the Blade of Marmora sometime later,” Coran spoke, before pausing, “Do the Galra celebrate Deca-Phoeb cycles?”

Lance looked up at Coran, having lost his place in the conversation, “Deca-Phoeb cycle? Like, his birthday?” he tried to catch up to the conversation he’d blanked on.

Coran nodded, “Seems like the correct translation you Paladins use.” 

“Keith’s birthday is in October, huh?” Lance wondered out loud.

Coran looked to Shiro for confirmation, Shiro nodded curtly, “He doesn't know his exact birthday but we’ve always celebrated it on the 23rd.”

Lance nodded to himself and turned to leave, “Sorry to bother you guys, I’ll go see if Hunk needs any help.”

Shiro called out to his back, “I need you in top condition for this next mission, Lance, so no goofing off with Hunk.” 

Lance waved his hand in acknowledgment over his shoulder as he exited the room. He wasn’t sure what happened while Shiro was captured for the second time, but he seemed harsher and more focused than before. And Lance was getting sick of it. He was sick of the whole situation, really. What happened to their team? 

Lance found Hunk, paired as usual with Pidge and Matt, in the engine room, “Hey Hunk, buddy.”

“Hey, Lance,” Hunk called out from his squatted position on the floor. Pidge was sitting with her laptop on her folded legs, wires pooling out of it and into the console in front of her. Hunk looked like he was helping hook up the various wires, ducked mostly out of sight. Matt leaned against the console and looked up at Lance’s sudden intrusion.

“Oh, you guys look busy.” Lance bit his lip, pulling the mint flavored skin between his teeth and chewing lightly. 

Pidge pushed up her glasses, finally drawing her gaze up from her laptop, “We found a way to hack into Galra ships remotely using the green lion’s invisibility tech, since it utilizes field interference to mask our energy signature and we thought we could reverse it to send encryptions into their system.” Pidge’s face beamed with pride as she continued, “But Matt was the one that realized we could rejig it and use the castle’s particle barrier to amplify the signal. That way Coran could run the program from here and that would leave me free to fight with everyone else.”

Lance hated when Pidge explained things with so much technobabble, she knew English was his second language. Sometimes he thought she just did it to show off. He turned to Hunk, who could normally be depended on to break down complex concepts for him, only to find him still shoulders-deep in the console, fiddling with a mess of wires. 

Matt piped up, “Why don’t you join us? We could use the help.”

“Don’t bother Matt, he can’t keep up with us, anyway,” Pidge said without hesitation.

Lance smiled brighter, “Yeah, all this nerd tech is cramping my style, I’m going to get out of here before your big heads rub off on me.”

“Oh, that would be such a tragedy if some of our intelligence rubbed off on you, Lance.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

Lance looked at Hunk again, hoping he’d pipe up, say anything. But Hunk hadn’t stood up for him since the day the castle had tried to kill him, and the odds didn’t look good that he was going to start now. “Well, I’ll just come back when you’re not busy, Hunk.”

Hunk waved absently and called out, voice muffled, “I’m going to be really busy here for a while, Lance.”

“Yeah, no worries, buddy.”

Lance slumped out of the engine bay and shuffled back to his room.

Lance’s room was dark, but he didn’t bother turning on the lights, the words of his fellow paladins knocking around in his head. The dim glow of the emergency lights brightening the pathway to his makeshift entertainment center. Maybe he could drown them out with some game time. He dropped himself to the floor, folding his legs under him and pressing the power button on the GameFlux II. 

_No goofing off with Hunk._

The loading screen came up with a familiar midi jingle as the console whirled, its hum deafening in the thunderous silence of his bedroom. 

_I’m going to be really busy here for a while_

Killbot Phantasm loaded to the save screen, and Lance thumbed down to his save slot, waiting for the game to load.

_She likes the red paladin because they share a similar birthday._

He mindlessly leveled up his characters, not bothering to further the plot of his game. Lance’s avatar ran around in circles across the world map, fighting random battles as they presented themselves. 

_He can’t keep up with us._

Lance’s whole body slumped forward under the burdenous weight of his thoughts, body collapsing inward on itself. His neck strained in a fruitless effort to pull his head up, struggling to achieve enough movement to bring his eyeline back up to reach the screen, instead burying his vision in the stark cold of the empty floor. Lance’s mind flooded with images. 

_Shiro’s glare echoed around his head, Allura’s indifferent glance, Hunk’s thoughtless dismissal, Matt’s unwanted soft smile, Pidge looking down her short nose at him..._

Lance hurled the controller to the ground. What use was playing when his brain just wouldn’t shut up? Here he was, stuck with the only five humans in this corner of the universe... how could there not be a single one of them that gave a damn about him, even a little? Even if it was a feigned impression of interest? Anything would be better than this. Lance rubbed his palms into his eyes. He knew he needed to stop the self-deprecating thoughts. He rocked back and forth to soothe himself, an involuntary movement carried out by his body, palms digging in deeper into his sockets and splashing colors across his clenched eyes. 

His mom’s voice lilted through his head, a washed out memory of her as she rubbed his back while he laid curled up in bed, _When you’re feeling like this, mijo, try doing something nice for someone else. You’ll find that making someone else happy will make you happy_ Lance rubbed the center of his forehead, imagining his mother’s gentle kiss resting there, ghostly and tender.

“How am I supposed to help anyone, mamá, when no one can stand to be around me?” he posed the question to the silent, empty room, the game’s background music the only answer to his plea.

Lance flopped onto the floor feeling prone, arms spread wide. The backs of his fingers brushed over something hard and cool to the touch. His head turned to see his phone lying within arm’s reach. Sitting up on his elbows, Lance leaned over, stretching to curl the tips of his fingers around the device and pull it toward him.

An idea struck him in the process. There was still one more human left within his reach, at least closer than the ones on Earth. _I can’t help anyone, but maybe I can spread some Happy Birthday wishes. I wonder if that’s good enough?_

Lance quickly scrolled down the orange screen to find the link to contact Keith’s space phone. He wasn’t one-hundred percent sure how the technology worked without cell towers, but Hunk said that all the phones were directly linked. As long as they were in the same reality, the paladins could contact each other.

A surge of self-doubt rushed through him, finger poised over the contact button. Who was he to call Keith? Keith _left_ them. He might want a call from Shiro, maybe even from Pidge, but certainly not from Lance. He gripped the phone tighter as his resolve faltered, squeezing his eyes shut, “No, Lance. You are going to call him and wish him a Happy _fucking_ Birthday and the world will be a _little bit_ brighter!” Lance chastised himself.

Lance pressed Keith’s name on his phone and waited as it played Pidge’s best interpretation of My Chemical Romance’s Black Parade. Pidge thought it was hilarious to make a different ringtone for each of them, and had supplied the vocals and an electronic remix personally. His own was apparently the chorus of Yo Quisiera by Reik, though how Pidge even knew Reik he would never know. No one else on the team had heard of it except for Lance.

The off kilter rendition of Black Parade came to an end and Pidge’s voice crackled through the phone, “The Paladin you are trying to reach is busy. I haven't figured out how to make voicemail yet, so you better just hang up.” The phone beeped, signaling the transmission was severed.

Lance’s hand fell heavily to his lap. Unable to move, Lance sat in the dim of his room, face illuminated by the shifting colors from the video game screen. Something wet splashed on his hand and he looked down to see what it was, but his vision was blurry. He brought his free hand up to his face to catch fat tears falling silently down his his cheeks.

He fisted his hand, pressing his forehead into it as hard as he could. Bending nearly in half, Lance let his sobs shake through his entire frame. The anguish in his center ripped through him, a black hole of loathing and self rage that filtered in air through desperate gasps, his throat closing on occasion in violent yelping sobs. Lance screamed out in frustration, throwing his phone across the room. It ricocheted off the opposite wall, skidding to a halt a few feet away from the impact point. 

“What now, huh?” Lance screamed into the empty room. “What am I even supposed to do?” He bowed his head, cupping his face in his palms, all the rage burned out of him, nothing left but a charred husk of himself. Lance took a shuddering breath and muttered, “No hay, ni un alma entre los árboles. Y yo, no sé adónde me he ido.”

His phone’s face brightened in yellow hues, My Chemical Romance blaring from its speakers. Lance stared at his phone in confusion, locked in place a moment, before launching himself across his room to grab at it. The phone slipped from his fingers, clattering back to the ground, Lance fumbled with it, grunting in frustration until it was firmly pressed in his hand. He quickly swiped the answer button and coughed to clear his throat, throwing a smile on for good measure.

Lance wiped furiously at his soaked eyes, smile firmly in place as he answered, “Hey, man.”

“You called?” Keith’s voice sounded far away and Lance wondered how many galaxies of empty expanse barred the way between them.

“Yeah, just wanted to see how you were. How’s the Blade treating you? Are you learning lots of cool samurai sword action?” Lance laughed, trying to keep his voice high and light so no sign of the enveloping hollow in his chest would find its way to Keith’s ears.

There was a long silence as he waited for Keith to answer and he fidgeted with his shirt, twirling it around his finger, spirling and stretching the soft cotton anxiously.

There was a sigh at the other end of the phone and Lance looked up, his whole body at attention, “Hey, everything okay over there? You’re not in trouble are you?” Lance’s voice softened, he tried to sound reassuring and comforting, “You know you can always come back to Voltron, right?” He hoped it worked.

“Lance,” Keith’s voice was stern and cold.

Nope, didn’t work.

Keith’s voice was slightly digitalized and crackled a little as he spoke, “Is there a reason you called? An _important_ reason? Something about Lotor, or a mission for the Blade of Marmora? We’ve got a lot going on over here. I thought this was an emergency. If you just want to talk to someone, go try Hunk or Pidge.”

Lance felt all his sadness burn away in a blaze of anger, building from his gut and shooting up to his head, tunnel vision zeroing his focus in on Keith and his phone, “No. Nothing important, Keith. I’m just wasting your time. You know me, I’m just calling to annoy you since I can’t do it in person. So happy fucking birthday. Here's to celebrating you!”

Keith’s eyes widened as the line went dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at the screen. _Call Ended_ flashed a few times before the whole screen went dark. 

Was it really his birthday, or was Lance just trying to hurt him? No, Lance was annoying and loud and sometimes a hopeless flirt, but he was never cruel. Keith wasn’t sure of the time conversions from Earth, but Pidge told him a while back that Lance had managed to convert Altean time to predict the opening of the pathway to the Blade of Marmora. Lance knowing the date on Earth wasn’t out of the question. But Lance didn’t know his birthday, did he?

Keith considered, his heart racing. Lance seemed to know more about him when they first met than Keith had come to know about any of the paladins, even now, excepting Shiro. It was possible. Keith felt like the floor had bottomed out below his feet.

So, it was his birthday...

He slid down the wall of his room, shaking. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Keith buried his head in his arms’ embrace. It was his birthday, and he hadn’t heard a single word from the only friends he had in the universe, not even Shiro. And what had he done to the one person who reached out to him? Put him down, dismissed him, thrown him away. What kind of horrible human being was he?

 _Not human. Galra._ his mind corrected.

Hot tears streamed down his face. How could Lance still affect him when he was so far away? He pulled his knees in tighter, curling himself into a ball. If any brother of the Blade walked in on him he’d be sent to reconditioning, but he didn’t care. In that moment, Keith missed Voltron, missed his home and his makeshift family more than he cared about himself. But he wasn’t human. Keith didn’t belong there anymore, Hunk and Allura had made that very clear. 

Shiro was supposed to be his _brother_ but he didn’t even send him a private message. Not that Shiro had been quite right ever since his return from his second Galra capture. There was something just _off_ about him. Despite the ache in his chest, Keith was happy to be away from those sharp eyes. 

But Lance, Lance never made Keith feel like _other_. Lance always joked around with him, treating him as an equal in friendship to Hunk or Pidge, never less than, never second-tier. Lance was always sitting next to him, making sure to include Keith in group conversations. That same Lance had called him on a birthday that he hadn’t even remembered himself. Keith, for all his flaws and weaknesses, thought himself better than the kind of trash who yelled at someone wishing them happy birthday. Lance’s only crime was kindness.

Keith dug his nails into his arms, the fabric of his black suit tangling around his fingers. His phone vibrated but he was too scared to look at it. He closed his eyes tight and tried to ignore the notifications coming through. A small voice in the back of his head nagged at him, _what if it’s a mission._

Finally, he uncurled himself and pulled his phone into view, peering down at the home screen. Four notifications blinked up at him. He swiped his phone to open it and tapped the notification bar, the Pidge-ssenger opened and Lance’s name was in bold with unread messages. He opened the conversation. 

_Lance:  
Hey buddy, sorry...I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you on your birthday _

_I know the blade is really important to you n’stuff_

_So happy birthday, my man_

_I’m sorry I bothered you_

A slow smile spread across his features and fresh tears splashed on the phone’s screen. Keith laughed lightly at the sweet message. Lance’s influence on him could span lightyears.

Keith wiped his tears on his sleeve, sniffling lightly. He opened his recent calls, clicking purposefully on Lance’s name.

Pidge’s bad spanish sang over a slightly techno rendition of Yo Quisiera as he waited.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I had to let out all my Voltron feels after season 04, I'm sorry, Keith, all my emotions came out on your Birthday...
> 
> The translation for the Spanish Lance spoke, it is a Poem by Octavio Paz: 
> 
> There is not  
> A single soul among the trees  
> And I  
> Don't know where I've gone.
> 
> Special thanks to [Starbuck7](http://starbuck-7.tumblr.com/) for being the best editor in the world! This fic would not have happened if she hadn't pushed me to finish.
> 
> Also thanks to KingChlee on the Klance Amino for helping me come up with a title! <3 <3 And I got so much support from all my friends on the Klance Amino -- so much support I'm crying. Without you I wouldn't be able to finish this Weekly Prompt challenge.
> 
> [Stalk me on Tumblr!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/) Because I love you! I'm also on the Voltron and Klance Aminos all day erry day. Come dm me!


End file.
